Anger Clouds All
by penelo14
Summary: Anger can change a person. Can make them more hostile, more irrational, more...brutal. Dean Ambrose unfortunately becomes a victim of Roman Reigns' growing frustration of fan reactions to him.
1. Chapter 1

"We killed it man!" Dolph cheered as he and Dean walked through the curtain. "Match of the night right there!"

"You know it." Dean agreed, smiling.

Their Summerslam match just ended, Dean successfully retaining the WWE World title against the Showoff. They gave everything into the match, throwing everything they could into it. Crowd received it well, given they were tired from the Cena/Styles match some time before theirs. Crowd didn't wake up from the Tag title match either to be fair.

"Thanks for the amazing match man." Dean continued as they reached the locker room.

"Same to you. Maybe we can have round two at Wrestlmania?"

"Would be honored. Still not beating me." Dean laughed, earning a playfully punch in the shoulder from Dolph.

"We'll see about that." The Showoff smirked back.

As the two were getting changed into their street clothes, Dean heard his phone chime, signaling a text. He dug through his bag for it, eyes widening as he saw who it was that texted him.

 _Ro_

 _Meet me in my hotel room after the show. We need to talk._

Roman? Why was he texting him? The two haven't spoken since after Battleground, when Roman ended their two-year relationship.

Dean still remembers what happened that night. The Samoan charged into the locker room after the show and just started fighting the champion, throwing him into the lockers and a nearby wall by his throat, punching at him mindlessly. After some of the guys pried him off of the Lunatic, he screamed, "We're done!"

Dean was devastated. He thought he and Roman were good. They stayed strong when Seth betrayed the Shield two years ago and continued to grow closer. He thought Roman would keep his promise to never leave him.

Boy was he wrong.

Roman ended up like the rest of them, throwing him like trash when they got what they wanted from him.

He never did explain his reasons. Dean tried texting and calling him, wanting some kind of explanation on why. But Roman cut him off, then the draft split them up and that was that.

Until now.

"Something up Deano?"

Dean looked up to see Dolph staring at him with a concerned face.

"…Roman texted me…"

"Roman? What does he want?"

"Has he not caused enough trouble?"

Both men turned to see AJ Styles stroll into the room, already in his street clothes of jeans and a t-shirt.

Almost everyone of both rosters saw what happened that night. Dean more or less breaking like glass, Roman angry and smoke practically coming out of his ears. It was horrible.

For a while, he wasn't talking for going out with the roster after a show. Just doing his job then go to the hotel room to sleep. He wasn't himself, it was painful to watch someone like Dean visibly breaking.

Practically the entire Smackdown roster worked very hard to cheer Dean up, to make him feel whole again.

"He…wants to meet with me…and talk."

"About what?"

"I don't know, it didn't say much else."

"What are you going to do?" Dolph asked.

"I…I don't know. I mean, this could be my chance to get answers. To learn why he left me, why he broke his promise to me."

" _I will never leave you Dean. I'm not like Seth, I won't turn my back on you. I promise."_

 _Were you lying then Ro?_

"But you'll have to face him again." Dolph noted.

"..Yeah…"

"Here's my thought." AJ started, walking up to the destressed blonde, "You need to know why he did what he did right? You'll never be able to move on without getting that thought out of your mind. You need that clarity, so I think it's a good idea to go and see him. Getting the answers you need to truly move on."

"…You're right.."

"Plus, if things get uncomfortable, text either me or Dolph and we'll bail you out. You're not going into this alone."

"Y-You guys wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all." Dolph smiled. "We got your back on this man."

Dean smiles, "…Alright. I'll tell him I'll go see him. Just hope it goes well."

* * *

Dean took a deep breath as he looked at Roman's hotel room door. After the show, he dropped his things off in him and AJ's room then headed over to Roman's. AJ wished him well and to text him when he got there.

What was he a kid?

As much as he's slightly annoyed by the Phenomenal One's parental mode, it did make him feel good, knowing that someone cared and was worried about him.

He sent the text to AJ that he was at the room, and got a quick response back.

 _AJ_

 _Alright. Good luck and remember to text me or Dolph if things turn ugly._

Dean chuckled a little at the text. He does sound like a mother, goes with the hairstyle.

He took a deep breath as he slipped the phone in his pocket and went to knock, but noticed the door was open at a crack. Throwing caution to the wind, he slowly opened the door and entered the room. He was surprised to see it dark, no lights at all.

Not like Roman.

"Roman?" he questioned as he searched the room. The light from the hall helped a little, but it soon gone when the door slammed behind him, making him jump.

"Roman? You in here?" he tried again, trying to hide the panic in his voice.

He didn't like the dark, never did as a kid and still didn't as an adult. His mother would always lock him in his closet whenever she had a man over. It was dark and small and he hated it. To this day, he hates being trapped in small spaces and the dark, they always terrified him.

He tried to find a light switch, but to no avail.

"Come on! This isn't funny!"

He soon found one, but before turning it on, a hand grabbed his wrist in a tight grip. Dean tried freeing himself, but nothing worked. The next thing he knew, he was shoved to the ground, trapped beneath whoever this person was.

"Hey!" he shouted, punching the person in the chest with his free hand, until both were held next to his head. "Let me go! The fuck is going on?!"

"Awww, little hero in trouble?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Up for round two guys?"

"Hit us up man!"

AJ laughed at his friends as Karl Anderson tried getting another round of drinks. The two and Luke Gallows decided to celebrate a…somewhat successful night. AJ beat up John Cena which was good, and Karl and Luke technically beat the New Day thanks to Big E causing a DQ, but no titles. They're hoping for a rematch on Raw and with no crap from John Stewart and knowing a way to neutralize the third New Day member, they can win the gold.

As much as AJ tried keeping the mood light, his thoughts kept going back to Dean. He couldn't help it; he was worried about the Lunatic champion. Seeing him fall apart after Battleground, where he should have been on top of the world from beating his two former brothers, broke AJ's heart. Realizing that not one, but both men you once called brothers now want nothing to do with you, he can't even imagine the pain Dean's going through.

Dean's been doing a lot better since then. But…would this encounter set that progress back?

"Dude, he's going to be fine." Karl assured, almost as if he read his mind.

"Still, don't want this to push him back you know?"

"He deserves to know why." Luke pointed out. "He needs closure. You're such a mom dude." he chuckled the last sentence.

"Shut up!" AJ laughed, playfully shoving the other man's arm. "I'm just worried okay?"

"Whatever you say…mom." Karl laughed.

AJ playfully shoved him next, laughing with them as the drinks arrived. As they talked more, AJ hoped that Dean was safe.

 _Please be alright Dean._

* * *

Another ten minutes later and the three men are finishing up at the bar, paying for their drinks and heading back to the hotel. Wasn't far from the bar, a few blocks at most. As they turned a corner, AJ's phone chimed that a call was coming in. He quickly took it out of his pocket, heart dropping at the caller ID.

Dean Ambrose

He swiftly answered, Dean's fearful voice cutting off his worried greeting before it even started.

" _The fuck is going on?!"_

" _Awww, little hero in trouble?"_

AJ froze dead in his tracks, sensing Karl and Luke coming closer to hear what's going on.

This is not good.

" _R-R-Roman? Wha…what's going on?"_

" _I'm extinguishing the light."_

Following that was a lot of fighting sounds, and Dean yelping in pain. AJ's feet were frozen in place, why couldn't he move?

" _Why do the fans love you and not me? We were both fighting the Authority, we were teammates. And yet I'm booed out of the building while you get a hero's ovation!"_

" _Roman, let me go.."_

AJ noticed Dean sounded…terrified. Like he was pleading for Roman to stop.

His feet need to work right now. Why aren't they?

" _Why? Why can't I get their approval? Why are you ruining my career?!"_

" _Roman…please…"_

There was a loud smack, causing Dean to cry out in pain. There were more fighting sounds and more Dean screaming for Roman to stop and to let him go. The screams soon became muffled, maybe Roman gagged his mouth or something.

The fucking bastard.

Anytime feet.

" _Think you can steal my spotlight? Think you can shove me aside and become the next face of the company? That spot is MINE Dean, I was handpicked for that role. You, little pup, need a lesson from the Big Dog. Don't take what's mine."_

There was a sound of something being thrown, a door closing and locking. Then…loud banging and muffled screams.

His feet FINALLY unfroze and the three bolted the rest of the way.

* * *

The Club finally make it to the hotel lobby, rushing to the front desk. They all leaned over the desk and panted heavily as the woman looked at them curiously. AJ was still on the phone with Dean, who was still banging on the door and his screams muffled.

"Please, we need a key to Roman Reigns' room." Luke panted as politely as he could. "It's an emergency."

"What kind of emergency?" the woman asked, raising an eyebrow at the men.

"A friend of ours who went to see him is in trouble." Karl added, motioning for AJ to hand the phone to the woman.

As she listened to the sounds, she still wasn't convinced. "I'm sorry I-". She was cut off when Dean's screams…weren't muffled anymore.

" _Let me out Roman! Let me out!"_

Dean's voice was full of panic. Fear. His sobbing pleas were breaking AJ to pieces.

The woman was now convinced, searching on her computer for Roman's hotel room and handing the men the key card.

"I'll send the manager up as soon as I can. Just…get to your friend.."

AJ nodded and the three ran, practically tripping over their own feet heading for the elevators.

* * *

" _Let me out…let me out…"_

Dean was softly crying now as the three got to the room. Karl waved the card in front of the sensor, waiting impatiently for the light to turn green. Once it did, they burst into the room, flicking the switch for light. AJ ended the call and was about to say something, but stopped when he noticed a phone on the ground near the closet door. Luke picked it up and slid it unlocked.

A recording thing was up. And the time counting up.

The fucker was recording Dean's meltdown.

Luke stopped the recording and turned to his friends.

"Send it to your phone." AJ said. "We'll need the evidence should Roman delete it from his."

Luke nodded and did as told as AJ and Karl focused on Dean. AJ talked to Dean and Karl was working on the door.

"Dean, it's AJ. It's going to be okay. We're getting you out now."

Karl got the door open, both seeing Dean's state. He was on his knees, head bowed and body shaking as he cried. AJ quickly pulled Dean close to him and Karl worked on untying Dean's hands.

"You're alright Dean, you're safe now."

He gently rubbed Dean's back as the other man continued to sob into his shoulder.

AJ vowed then and there he was going to get Roman for this.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, a bunch of things hit at once and had to get them settled before getting this out. I'm sorry for this short chapter, I wanted the next day to be it's own chapter and wanted to show AJ and Dean getting closer. Things seem to be cooling off on my end so I'll try to get the next one as soon as I can to make up for this lolXD

And thanks so much for the comments, really brightened my up and I'm so happy you guys are enjoying this so far:)

Anyway, on with the chapter!

* * *

After comforting Dean and explaining everything to the hotel manager, the Club decided to take Dean back to his and AJ's room. Karl suggested getting some pizza to ease the situation a little. He took Luke with him, claiming he needs help, leaving Dean and AJ alone.

Dean had…somewhat calmed down. It wasn't as bad as before if it's any consolation.

The two were sitting on one of the beds, AJ holding Dean close against his body. After what felt like forever, Dean spoke for the first time since the rescue.

"…I'm sorry…"

AJ looked down at him, confused, "For what?"

"…For this…"

"Dude, I told you I would get you out of there. Just wish I got there sooner."

"How…did you know though?"

"Maybe however Roman got you to the ground, you buttdialed me." AJ answered. "I…heard the commotion through that and came here."

Dean hummed, and they stayed silent for a bit, lost in their own thoughts.

Dean eventually broke that silence, mumbling words AJ could barely make out.

"…Same as Seth. Told me, he wasn't like him." He chuckled humorlessly. "What a fool I was to believe him."

"It's not your fault Dean. The fans and pressure from the company just got to him."

"Still, he blamed me for the fans turning on him. Like I told them to boo him, which I didn't. All I did was what I have always done since the split, doing my own thing, nothing different. Just…why now?"

"Maybe he reached that point, where he couldn't take anymore and thought it was your fault. The fans quickly accepted you as champion where they booed him all three times he held it."

"So it is my fault."

AJ reached down, tucking his fingers under Dean's chin and lifted his head up. He could see tears starting to pool under his eyes.

"Dean, it's not your fault. Stop blaming yourself. If anything, it's Roman's for letting the fans get to him and throwing away a friendship just for fame. We'll get him for this, I promise you. And if he shows up to Smackdown, we'll just have to give him a nice present huh?"

Dean smiled, first since the text message.

"Thanks, Mr. Face that Runs the Place."

Both men laughed at that, it felt good to hear Dean laugh like this. He wanted him to always be happy. To not worry about the Roman situation, focus on what lies ahead.

"Time to start a new chapter." AJ said once their laughter died down.

"Yeah. …Just…push forward…"

Karl and Luke returned at that moment with the food, Karl a little surprised.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Really thought we'd walk in on you two in an…intimate moment." he replied, smirking.

Both men blushed as AJ grabbed a pillow and threw it at his Club member, the four laughing at the situation.

The rest of the evening was spent eating the pizza, chatting and laughing away without a care in the world.

Karl nudged AJ and pointed at Dean, who was having a lively conversation with Luke. AJ smiled at seeing how happy Dean looked, the way his eyes shined, his wide smile and carefree laugh. He made a vow to himself to make sure Dean felt this way from here on out. He never wanted the other man in that situation ever again.

Roman's words rang in his head, giving the indication that this is far from over.


	4. Chapter 4

Here it is! The long awaited fourth chapter!

I'm so sorry it took so long, some things happened that set me back. A big thanks to one of my friends on Tumblr who helped me with the editing:)

Anyway, enjoy:)

* * *

AJ awoke the next morning with a body curled up beside him. He opens his eyes, finding Dean's head on his shoulder, a peaceful look on his face. He smiles, at least he wasn't being haunted by a nightmare.

AJ glanced towards the other bed, Luke and Karl still passed out, tangled in each other. He chuckled, his friends were such goofs.

He pulled Dean closer, kissing the top of his head without thinking. He couldn't believe everything that happened last night. How could Roman stoop so low? How could he do that to someone he once called a brother? Was there more to it than mere jealously?

He heard the two start to wake up, poor Karl rolling right off the bed with a loud thud. AJ and Luke both started laughing.

"It's not funny!" Karl pouted as he stood up. He tried sounding angry, but the smile on his face said otherwise.

"Sorry man." AJ said. "You alright?"

"All good."

Luke just kept laughing and AJ sensed what was coming next.

"Mom! Make him stop!"

Goddamnit Enzo. He's so lucky he's on Raw.

AJ smirked, gently settling Dean on the pillow before getting out of bed. He walked over to Karl and playfully tackled him. The two rolled around on the floor as Luke watched, still laughing.

"Call me 'mom' one more time you little shit." AJ laughed as he practically sat on Karl

"But mom!" Karl whined. "I'm the one that fell!"

AJ suddenly felt weight on his back, causing him to fall off Karl and onto the floor. AJ looked next to him to discover the attacker was none other than Dean Ambrose with a huge grin on his face.

Such an innocent face.

So…close…

Wait…he wants…to kiss him?

He blushed, he will admit he has a slight crush on the current World champion. But…would Dean think he would be taking advantage of him during this situation with Roman?

He shook those thoughts away; he'll worry about them later.

"Well, someone's awake." he laughed. "Morning."

"Morning." Dean replied, smile still on his face.

"You know I'm going to get you for that." AJ retorted, a huge smile to match Dean's on his own face.

"I'd like to see you try."

They both can hear snickering, looking to see Karl trying to hold his laughter.

"Something funny over there?" AJ asked.

"I get it. Got lost in those blue eyes huh?"

AJ and Dean both blush at that, quickly standing up and avoiding glances at the other. Karl's snickers got slightly louder during the scene.

"Anyway," AJ tried. "Uh…we should…get ready."

Luke took the hint, "Let's go out for breakfast before heading for the next town."

"Okay." AJ agreed.

"C'mon Karl, we need to get our stuff ready. We'll meet you guys in the lobby."

"Sure." AJ replied while Dean nodded.

"Cool, we'll see you soon."

The two future Tag Team champions then left the room.

AJ and Dean cleaned up and started getting their own things together. AJ could not get over the guilt of not reaching Dean sooner last night. He could have saved him so much earlier than getting there practically right at the last second. He could have prevented everything, if he'd moved the moment he heard Roman throw the first punch.

Why didn't he? Why had he been frozen?

"Dude, you alright?"

AJ looked over at Dean, who was mid-way pealing his shirt off. The man does have a nice chest.

Focus AJ, focus.

"Just…feeling guilty for not saving you sooner last night."

Dean pulled the shirt the rest of the way over his head, tossing it onto the bed before looking at AJ with nothing but concern.

"AJ, it's okay."

"It's not Dean!" AJ shouts, eyes pooling with tears. "I was with Karl and Luke; we could have overpowered him and gotten you out before the closet part even happened! Our feet were just frozen; we couldn't move at all! We did nothing! I'm so sorry!"

He hid his face in his hands, trying to cover the tears. He felt responsible for Dean's torture the night before. If he'd just moved at the very beginning of the phone call, then they would have saved Dean from most of Roman's wrath.

He was expecting Dean to blame him, to punch him, or yell at him. Something, anything. It was AJ's fault for not helping Dean sooner that night and he should be furious.

Come to think of it though, Dean didn't seem pissed at him at all this morning, being goofy as if nothing bothered him.

He was stunned when Dean walked over and hugged him.

Why? Why was Dean doing this?

"Dean?"

"…Thank you, AJ." Dean whispered.

"But Dean-"

"You got me out. Thank you."

AJ sighed, wrapping his arms around Dean's shoulders.

"But I should have been there earlier."

"Even if you did, even if you had gotten there before the beating or the closet part, he would most likely have snuck in the Smackdown arena to do the same thing then. It's okay, really. Don't blame yourself. If anything, it's my own for not fighting back, for being weak."

AJ looked down at the other man, "It's not your fault either Dean. It's Roman's."

"…Yeah…"

AJ wanted to ask about the freak-out itself, Dean's panic filled screams still ringing in his ears. But…he felt it must be a very personal subject for Dean, especially if it produced that type of reaction and he just…didn't want to upset him with the wrong question at the wrong time.

So he settled for holding the other man in his arms. AJ just didn't want to let him go, he didn't have any other explanation for it. He liked how the other man felt in his arms, liked the unique scent he had. And Dean seemed content, eyes closed and a smile on his face.

But they both knew they should finish getting their stuff together and start heading to the next show.

"Hey," AJ started, "we gotta head out soon. Luke and Karl are waiting."

Dean hummed, easing up slightly. He blushed as he finally let go, AJ missing the warmth already.

"...Sorry..." Dean mumbled.

"Don't be." AJ assured, smiling.

They both resumed packing and changing in comfortable silence, both stealing glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking.

* * *

They eventually met up with Luke and Karl in the lobby and headed for the little diner across the street. They were seated quickly, taking one near one of the front windows. The future Tag champs started teasing the other two for being late as soon as they sat down.

"We weren't late by that much." Dean laughed.

"Thought we had to do a search and rescue." Karl teased, earning a punch in the arm from AJ.

"We were only off by ten minutes." he laughed.

"Lots of things can happen in ten minutes." Karl added, winking.

AJ blushed, punching him in the arm again.

The waitress arrived and took orders, leaving as quickly as she came.

After she left, the table's tone took a more serious turn.

"Hey Dean?" Luke started, looking at the blonde.

"Yeah?"

"…You doing alright?"

Dean sighed, moving his gaze to the table, "I mean…I didn't think he would ever be that type of person. He's told me over and over again that he's not like Seth…"

"People can change." Karl noted. "He's probably frustrated that the fans don't accept him. No matter what he does, they boo him. He just snapped I guess."

"I don't think he's done." Dean mumbled.

And on cue, his phone got a text. He pulled out his phone, reading the message in fright.

 _Roman:_

 _This is far from over Little Pup. The fans will soon realize that every hero…falls._

"What is it?" AJ asked.

Dean showed them the message, making the mood even darker.

"We're kicking his ass." Karl said bluntly.

"Defiantly." Luke agreed. "Think his promo will be before or after our match?"

"Promo?"

Luke pulled out his own phone and opened Twitter. He scrolled through his feed until he found the tweet he wanted and showed it to the rest of the table.

 _ **WWE WWE:**_

 _ **WWERomanReigns to make a statement tonight on Raw!**_

All four sets of eyes looked around the table.

This could be very bad.

* * *

 **Live Event: August 22, 2016**

AJ and Dean sat in the locker room and watched Raw from the monitor there. They wouldn't watch the whole thing, since they must compete later, but they wanted to see Karl and Luke's match as well as Roman's statement. Both were concerned, but curious as to what Roman has to say.

"Hope they win." Dean said as the match between Bayley and Dana Brooke ended.

"Me too. They deserve it."

"Yeah."

That match was next, and what a match it was. Lots or VERY close calls and lots of amazing sequences. But Xavier at ringside was still causing problems. Luke took care of Big E outside the ring as Karl and Kofi fought inside. As Xavier tried getting involved, Nia Jax appeared out of nowhere and bulldozed Xavier to the ground. This distracted Kofi enough for Karl to get his finisher in and make the cover.

One…

Two…

Three!

Luke and Karl are the new Raw Tag Team champions!

AJ and Dean jumped out of their seats, so happy for their friends. AJ made a mental note to call them after the show.

After the commercial break, it cut to Roman's music playing. It was time for the statement.

AJ noticed Dean's demeanor changing from happiness to one of worry. He placed a hand on the Lunatic's shoulder.

"Deep breath, it'll be alright."

AJ was now cursing himself for not deleting the recording on Roman's phone when he had the chance. He hoped Karl and Luke brought it up to Stephanie and Mick. Then again, would he really play the recording? Roman was such a dick that there's a good chance he would.

The Samoan strolled down towards the ring, that cocky fucking smirk on his face as the boos rained down on him. AJ wanted to rip that smirk off his face.

The fucking nerve.

As he stood in the middle of the ring, the boos got louder. And for once, he didn't look confused.

In fact, he was accepting them.

"I'm cutting to the chase. I'm sick of you people disrespecting me!" he shouted, the boos only increasing in volume. "Ever since the Rumble last year, you people have been nothing but rude to me. No matter what I did; whether it's winning the title, going to war with the Wyatt's or teaming with my so-called brother against the Authority; you find a reason to boo me like I'm some Irish Chicken or a shitty Hollywood Star."

He paused, letting the everlasting boos fuel him. "Doesn't matter who I fight. If it's Seth Rollins, Triple H, Rusev, Cesaro, Kevin Owens, AJ Styles, Randy Orton, Sami Zayn; I'm always booed by you people. Know what? I'm done with you. You want to boo me? Fine, I'll give you a reason to boo me."

He chuckled, "Funny, you quickly reject me, but accept my former brother. You accepted a Lunatic as champion, but rejected the Big Dog for the same thing."

He smirks before dropping the mic and heading to the back.

When it cut to commercial, the two looked at each other, trying to guess Roman's next move.


	5. Chapter 5

"Yo Shane, got a minute?"

" _Sure, what's up?"_

Dean looked over at AJ worriedly. The two were on their way to the hotel, AJ driving as Dean sat in the passenger seat to call Shane about Roman's promo.

AJ nodded at him, smiling to ease him.

"…Think Roman's planning on invading Smackdown tomorrow."

" _Are you certain?!"_

There were whispers and the sound of a video playing. Roman's voice stuck out, must be Daniel showing Shane the promo in question.

"… _This isn't good. But don't worry, we'll make sure he doesn't get in."_

"But what if-"

" _But nothing. He won't get you, we promise."_

"…Thanks."

" _Let us know when you two reach the hotel okay? See you tomorrow."_

"See you."

Dean ended the call, looking out the window.

Why was he so worried about Roman? He's Dean Fucking Ambrose. The WWE World champion, has the longest reign as United States champion under the WWE banner, former member of the Shield: one of the most dominant factions in WWE history, wrestled in dangerous matches in companies like CZW and Dragon Gate USA. Why was he so scared?

Was it from last night?

" _Let me out Roman!"_

His own voice screaming in terror echoes in his mind. Roman bounding him and locking him in that dark closet without hesitation.

Exploiting a deep fear for revenge. It doesn't sound like the Roman he once knew. The Roman back in the Shield and until the Draft would try his best to shield him from his fears, assure him repeatedly that he wasn't going to turn his back on him. That he wasn't like Seth.

He still remembers telling both the story of his phobia. It was the night after Seth locked Dean in the bathroom as a joke. They were both shocked, Seth feeling super guilty. Even when they split, Seth seemed to be mindful about Dean's fears. When Dean was locked in a room during Raw one time, Seth made sure the room had another exit and was lit.

" _How else is the audience going to believe he got out?"_

"It'll be okay Dean." AJ assured.

Will it though?

* * *

 **Smackdown: August 23, 2016**

Last night sucked.

Dean couldn't sleep, Roman's words combined with his screaming and childhood nightmares prevented him from entering dreamland.

He and AJ roomed again and slept in separate beds. Dean didn't want to bother him by asking for them to share a bed. He wasn't a child and didn't want AJ to look down on him.

So, AJ kept the nightmares away huh?

It…did feel…nice…being in his arms…

He was snapped back to reality when he heard Dolph talking to him.

"Man, you look terrible."

"Bad night."

"Worried about Roman?"

"...Yeah..."

"If he gets in, I got your back okay? No way I'm just going to sit by and let it happen."

Dean smiles, "Thanks man."

"You sure you're good to go for tonight?"

"Lack of sleep won't hinder me." Dean assured. "I'll be okay."

Will he truly be?

* * *

The main event of the night was Dolph Ziggler fighting AJ Styles in a number one contender's match for the WWE World title. Dean was on commentary for this match, answering commentator's questions and annoying the hell out of JBL.

The match itself was amazing, those two worked well together. AJ ended up winning with the Styles Clash. Dean was okay with it, since it's a chance to work with him.

To touch him…

Dean shook those thoughts away. AJ's very good looking, he wouldn't want someone like Dean.

The two had their stare-down and as soon as AJ turned away, Dean was knocked to the ground, punches being thrown all over his back.

Roman.

He's here.

The two rolled around for a bit, Dean trying to get some offence in, but only managed to block.

"Piece of shit." Roman spat, wrapping his hands around Dean's neck. "Think you're better than me!? Think you can take everything from me!?"

They were finally separated, Roman being Super Kicked by someone, causing him to roll off of Dean. Dean gasped for air as the crowd roared for whatever was happening next to him. As he turned…

Roman was attacked by…Dolph?

Dolph was helping him, like he promised.

AJ joined in too. As did the Smackdown Women's champion Becky Lynch. Following her was the Ascension, the Vaudevillians, the Usos, Natalya, Kalisto, the Hype Bros, Nikki Bella. Basically, the ENTIRE Smackdown roster; save for Cena who was out helping set up the international tour, Corbin and Wyatt because…they never help.

They were able to chase Roman to the barricades, shouting at him as security tried getting him to leave.

"They can't protect you forever you fucking lunatic!" Roman shouted as the guards pushed him towards the exit.

He's right, it's not over. Not by a long shot.

* * *

"Just minor bruises, nothing serious." the medic told Dean after examining him. He was brought to the medic's room after the show, making sure there was no serious issue. Shane and Daniel joined them during the examination.

"Thank you." Dean smiled.

"Thank goodness that's all it is." Shane sighed in relief. "We're so sorry he got in."

"It's okay." Dean assured. "I mean, if preventing Brock was impossible, Roman would be the same difficulty."

"Still, we failed to keep him out. Got to talk to my sister about this. I assure you that this won't happen again."

"Wait, before that," Daniel started, "why not return the favor?"

"How so?" Dean asked, interested.

"Well, there's a huge main event next Raw: a Fatal-Four-Way for the Universal championship due to Finn Balor's injury. It's Seth Rollins, Kevin Owens, Sami Zayn, ….and Roman Reigns."

Dean smirked, matching Daniel's knowing smile.

Two can play at this game Roman.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Hope everyone had an amazing holiday and New Years. I'll try to update this as best and quick as I can. There's just a lot going on right now.

* * *

"You ready for this?"

"You know it man."

AJ chuckled at the Lunatic as he drove them to the Raw arena. He was nervous about the plan itself, worried about Dean's safety and wellbeing. Would he be able to collect himself in front of the man that practically tortured him?

"Dude, what are you thinking over there?"

AJ shook his head, "Nothing man."

Dean scoffed, "You're a horrible liar."

AJ took a deep breath, "…Are you going…to be okay…during the plan?"

Dean's smile fell as he looked out the window, "I mean…I…I have to be strong. This is my chance for revenge for everything so far. I'm not letting him get to me anymore."

"Need me to be in the crowd with you?"

"No, I'll be okay. Besides, you need to be in the getaway car."

AJ chuckled and changed the topic to a more cheerful one as they continued the journey.

He hopes the plan goes well.

* * *

Dean hid behind the barricade near the timekeeper area as he watched the show. He was happy for Sami Zayn getting the chance at the major title, as stupid looking as it is. But the good mood fell some matches later when Sheamus beat Cesaro. He has faith that Cesaro will bounce back. Swiss Superman's got nothing on a Chicken.

It was soon time for the main event, the Fatal-Four-Way Elimination for the Fruit Rollup title. It was Sami Zayn, Seth Rollins, Kevin Owens and Roman Reigns battling it out for a chance at history. Dean held his breath as he watched Roman make his entrance.

Part of him still feared the Samoan. Those hate-filled words, the fact his exploited his deepest fear, pretty much everything he did haunted Dean. He was still in disbelief that someone he called a brother, someone he fought alongside would just throw everything away like he did, like what Seth did.

He shook his head. No fear. Not right now.

Now, he needed to be strong.

The match was good, Sami getting in some good hits and holding his own against these assholes.

Roman was soon dumped towards the outside by Kevin as he was preparing the Superman Punch. As Kevin was gaining momentum against Sami, Dean rushed towards his former friend and planted him with Dirty Deeds. He quickly threw the other man in the ring and bolted towards the opposite barricades, heading for the exit. He was still in the crowd when he heard the bell ring and the ring announcer saying:

"Roman Reigns has been eliminated."

He smirked as he continued out of the building.

* * *

"You did it man!" AJ laughed as he drove Dean back to the hotel.

The two were in a frenzy of laughter when Dean got in the car and AJ sped out of the arena parking lot. He did it, he fought past the fear and got a one-up on that backstabbing son of a bitch. It felt amazing to get Roman back for everything he did.

"We should probably call Shane and tell him we're on our way back." AJ noted.

Dean nodded and took his phone out to call Shane.

" _Dean?"_

"Hey Shane. Just letting you know we're on our way to the hotel."

" _Saw what you did, must have felt amazing huh?"_

"It did. I'm not in trouble for it am I?"

" _Of course not. It made sense to do it. I stand by everything, Daniel does too. My sister did text me though after your stunt."_

"Didn't like it huh?"

" _Not one bit. I told her that if she doesn't want you to pop up again without an invite than to not allow Roman to invade Smackdown without warning. Not too hard for her to do."_

Dean laughs, "Shouldn't be hard for her."

" _Well, I'll let you go. Text me or Daniel when you guys arrive okay?"_

"Yes Dad." Dean laughed as they said their goodbyes and hung up.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah." Dean assures. "Steph made a fuss to him though about me showing up."

"Her own fault for not watching her roster." AJ noted.

"Hey, want to go to a bar? To celebrate screwing Roman over."

"Sure."

* * *

AJ laughed at a story Dean was telling at they sat at the bar.

They arrived at the hotel an hour prior and sent a text to Daddy Shane to let him know they got their safely. AJ was still stunned at how much Shane cared for his roster. As much as the Daddy-like behavior might annoy others, he didn't mind it.

As he listened to Dean and watched his movements, something struck him. Dean was just…this precious gem. Funny, adorable, cute…sexy…

Not these thoughts again. Happened pretty much anytime he was around the Lunatic.

They met at the Rumble, where AJ debuted. Dean offered him a drink at a bar in celebration of the debut. Since then, they've became fast friends. They hung out any chance they could, went out to a bar to celebrate victories or to just unwind after a show. He remembers when they went out to celebrate their Mania wins. AJ defeated Chris Jericho while Dean beat Brock Lesnar in a very brutal street fight. This became the first loss of the Beast Incarnate since he ended the Undertaker's Mania streak two years prior.

That night was just…amazing. That's probably when AJ realized how attractive Dean was, but kept quiet about it for the sake of their friendship.

But…it seems the alcohol was making him braver, making him accept to him feelings.

"You are one amazing storyteller man!" AJ laughed.

Dean blushed, "I'm not Dr. Seuss or Walt Disney, but I can craft a story."

"You sure can."

They sat in silence for a bit before AJ spoke up. "Doesn't know what he let go." He mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Roman. He let go of such a wonderful man like you."

Dean blushed a darker red. "I'm not wonderful."

"Yes, you are." AJ corrected. "He's an idiot for letting you go. Anyone will be lucky to have you."

"Think so?"

AJ nods, blushing himself with how…cute Dean is. How…innocent he looked sometimes.

Before he could register anything, he felt lips on his. Soft lips kissing him gently. He sighed softly as he kissed back.

Holy shit, this is happening!

Dean's lips were so soft, so…intoxicating really. He could feel the warmth coursing through his body. This felt so right.

Both were panting as they parted, looking at each other shyly.

They paid for their drinks and rushed back to their room. When they got there, AJ shoved Dean on the bed and smashed their lips together.

God those little sounds Dean was making. So cute, so hot.

He'll show Dean to love again, one step at a time.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! I didn't forget about this or A Thief's Salvation. I just had a bunch of setbacks that took a lot of my time and creativity away from me. Things were rough for a while, but they seem to pick up and I hope I can update these stories quickly.

I did get inspired from redsandman99's The Way for the beginning of this chapter.

Anyway, hope you like it and hope you stay on the ride til the end.

* * *

Instead of the alarm waking AJ the following morning, it was an intense pounding in his head. He groaned as he held his head in a poor effort to make it stop. God, what the hell happened last night? He took Dean to Raw to execute the plan against Roman and then they went to the hotel bar for some drinks. That was i-wait. Something was off.

As he got more awake, he noticed the thing he was laying on didn't feel like a mattress. More like…a human body. As he sat up slowly, he looked down…seeing a shirtless sleeping Dean Ambrose below him.

D-Did they…? Well no. AJ then noticed that Dean's pants were still on and that he himself was fully clothed. But…the idea seemed to be there…right?

AJ got off the sleeping champion, heading for his bag for some ibuprofen and water. Once he took a pill, he grabbed a change of clothes and headed for the bathroom. Maybe a shower will help.

As he was showering, that's when some more memories came to him. Not too detailed, but he remembers pulling Dean towards their room, kissing him hard before shoving him onto the bed. It was all bits and pieces but-

Wait…kissing him?! AJ…kissed Dean?!

…Crap.

He didn't want the first kiss to be a drunken one. Goddamnit.

After finishing, he headed back into the room, seeing Dean wide awake and sitting up.

"Hey."

"…Hey."

"…Feel okay?"

"…Kind of? What…happened last night?"

AJ gulped. Should he tell him the story? Would seem fair to do so.

"…After Raw, we went to the bar for some drinks. At some point, we…kissed and came up here. I don't remember much myself. I remember entering the room, kissing you, taking your shirt off and shoving you on the bed. My guess is that we passed out before more could happen."

Dean slowly nods at AJ's story, blushing.

"Come on, we should start getting ready."

Dean gets up, walking to his own bag for clean clothes.

It feels…so awkward right now. AJ feels he should say something, but what though? He thinks anything he says will make things worse.

Right as he zipped his bag, he hears a soft voice ask the burning question.

"…Why…did that happen…last night?"

AJ turned to look at the confused yet worried face of his crush. That look on his face, like he's scared of the answer. He blushed as he walked over and sat next to him on the bed. Might as well let everything out. No sense lying.

"…I…I guess it's my thoughts…coming to life?" he tried. "I…I've liked you for so long I…guess the alcohol gave me confidence? I'm sorry, I'm not very good at this sort of thing."

"…I'm not either." Dean blushed. "So uh…you like me?"

"…Since Mania really."

"…Same…"

"What?"

"I…like you too. Since after Mania at the bar I…couldn't get you out of my mind."

AJ smiled brightly, reaching over to hold the other man's hand. This wasn't a one-sided thing and Dean doesn't seem scared of the concept of them dating.

"We'll go at your pace okay?" he told the World champion. "If I go too far let me know."

Dean nods, "Of course. Gotta take care of the champion."

AJ chuckled, kissing Dean's forehead before standing. "Come on, we have a long day ahead of us."

Dean smiles, standing and grabbing his bags.

What a way to start the morning.

* * *

 **Backlash: September 11** **th** **, 2016**

Dean was stretching somewhere near the gorilla position, getting ready for his upcoming match. He was excited to work with AJ again. Main eventing a pay-per-view for the World title. They were going to tear the house down.

Roman wondered back into his mind as he stretched. Sure, he didn't appear on any more Smackdown shows after the one, but…he can't help shake the feeling he will appear here. He did cost him the Universal title a few weeks ago. He'll have to be prepared.

The match itself was nothing short of phenomenal. The two have that chemistry, they work well together. Dean…really liked working with AJ. Being this close to him.

They were so even. He can't lock in Dirty Deeds while he kicked out of the Phenomenal Forearm and AJ can't lock the Styles Clash. AJ also used the Calf Crusher but Dean was able to get to the ropes to break the hold.

They were doing whatever they could to each other. They fought in the crowd for a bit, they were both countering each other's moves. The crowd was really into the match, duel chanting both their names and 'This is awesome'.

It was towards the end of the match. Dean trips AJ on the ropes as he's going for another Phenomenal Forearm and gets him to the floor, following it up with a Suicide Dive. Right as he turned to get AJ to his feet, he was speared to the ground. He heard the bell go off, but couldn't react much as whoever knocked him over punched away at him.

He smelled…a familiar smell. Too familiar.

Roman.

Before he knew it, he was being tossed all over the place. The steel steps, the ring post, the barricades, anywhere within the area he was thrown or smashed into. He could hear Roman mumble to him as he grabbed Dean's hair and lifted him slightly off the ground.

"This is the end for you. I will take away what you love. Know your place you little pest!"

He was too weak to block the incoming attacks as Roman slammed one of the steel steps into his chest. Over and over Roman wailed the weapon to Dean's body. Dean felt so helpless, so small against his former brother. This was someone he trusted with his life, someone he went into battles with and considered an ally even after the Shield ended.

Never in his life had he thought Roman would be this sadistic.

Never in his life would he suspect Roman to try and end his career.

Never in his life would he think Roman would hate him.

* * *

Backlash card and results:

Baron Corbin beats Apollo Crews

Usos beat Hype Bros to qualify for the final of the Smackdown Tag title tournament

Miz(c) with Maryse beats Dolph Ziggler for the IC title

Bray Wyatt beats Randy Orton

Heath Slater and Rhyno beat Usos to become the first Smackdown Tag Team champions

Becky Lynch beat Alexa Bliss, Carmella, Natalya, Naomi and Nikki Bella to become the first Smackdown Women's champion

-Eliminations:

-Nikki pins Natalya after the Rack Attack 2.0

-Naomi pins Alexa after the Rear View

-Carmella pins Nikki with a roll-up

-Becky pins Naomi after the Bexplex

-Becky submits Carmella with the Dis-arm-her

Dean Ambrose(c) VS AJ Styles ended in a no contest for the WWE championship


	8. Chapter 8

The next moments were all a blur. One minute he was in terrible pain and heard various voices shouting and the next he was in an ambulance heading for the hospital. He looked over to see AJ sitting next to him, a look of worry on his handsome face. He himself was worried, scared almost. Roman was just…so ruthless. Pounding the steel steps repeatedly into his chest, with no remorse or hesitation.

Did the hate run that deep? Was his intention…to end his career?

He must have fallen asleep or something because when he opened his eyes he was in a hospital bed with AJ and Daniel sitting in chairs next to the bed.

How long were they there?

When did Daniel join AJ?

"..Wha?"

"You're in the hospital." Daniel answered the suspected question. "How do you feel?"

"…Sore…" Dean managed, finding it hard to breathe.

AJ frowned, patting Dean's head for comfort. Dean leaned into the touch, closing his eyes.

"The doctors did some tests to see the extent of the damage." Daniel continued.

"…And?"

The general manager of Smackdown frowned, "…They found some broken ribs. And they also suspect a collapsed lung caused by one of the broken ribs. They...recommend you take at least two months off to heal from everything..."

Dean was floored. Two months off? He must miss two months of action?

What hurt more than the information itself, other than the obvious pain and difficulty breathing, was the fact that he let everyone down. The fans, the Smackdown roster, the company. He was the top pick for the Smackdown brand, the current World champion, and he now must take time off to heal from an injury that he could have prevented.

"…I'm so sorry." he mumbled.

"For what?" AJ asked.

"…For letting this happen."

"It's not your fault Dean." AJ assured him. "Roman jumped you. You couldn't have prepared for that."

"Still though…"

"Don't worry Dean. We'll get Roman back for this. I'll talk to Karl and Luke and see if we can come up with something for the next Raw pay-per-view."

Dean nods at that, but frowns at the realization that because he'll be off TV, he must relinquish the World title. After all the years spent clawing up to the top of the ladder, finally becoming World champion after so long of getting screwed over for this belt, now he must give it up.

"Dean? What's wrong?" Daniel asked when he noticed something amiss.

"…I…have to give you the World championship." he managed.

"No you don't-"

"Daniel, he does." AJ spoke for Dean. "There's a thirty day quota, right? A champion must defend their title every thirty days or so, or they have to relinquish it."

Daniel sighs sadly. He does not want to do this. He's had this happen to him before, twice. He knows the feeling and never wanted to be in the position Steph was at the time, being the one to take a title from an injured superstar.

"D-Dean? A-Are you sure?"

"I…I have to. I…I can't…let the.."

AJ stops him, not wanting him to talk much anymore. "I sense he wants to say that he doesn't want to let the fans and other wrestlers down by keeping the belt and not being on the show. The show deserves a champion that will be there every show, be able to defend it every pay-per-view. Am I close Dean?"

Dean nods, smiling at the other man.

"…Alright. I think John has your stuff, I'll swing by and get the belt. Don't worry, you'll have your rematch clause when you come back. Don't worry, none of this is your fault. It's Roman's. And if I know you, you'll get him back, badly." he smirks.

Dean nods at that, smiling a bit.

The two stayed with Dean for a while longer before a nurse came in and told them visiting hours were over. AJ kissed Dean's lips gently before following Daniel out the door.

Dean smiles as he closes his eyes, lips still taste like AJ's. Nice memory to sleep to.

* * *

Meanwhile, Daniel called Shane as AJ drove them back to the hotel. After about ten minutes Daniel hangs up and looks at AJ.

"We're going to hold a tournament to crown a new champion, starting this Tuesday."

AJ nods, "How many brackets?"

"Not sure exactly. Shane and I must sit down tomorrow to plot over all the details. Finals will be at No Mercy, that we know for sure."

"…I hate this had to happen to Dean though." AJ sighs sadly. "It's a shitty feeling to finally hold a title you've been scratching and clawing to have for years, getting constantly screwed over by other factors. Then you get it, you feel like you're on the top of the world, but you get hurt and must give it back. All that work…"

"I know." Daniel sighs sadly. "I've been in Dean's position on two different occasions, technically three if you count the retirement as giving up my whole career. It's such a crappy feeling and I hated being the one to take Dean's dream away from him."

"You didn't, Roman did. And he will pay for this."

* * *

 **Clash of Champions: September 25, 2016**

Dean was now at his Vegas home, watching Clash of Champions on the WWE Network. AJ told him to watch the show, saying there's a surprise for him at the end. He was hesitant at first, but agreed.

Card itself was fine. He was happy Luke and Karl retained the Tag titles against the New Day. Cesaro got the best of Sheamus in their best of seven series. Now he's guaranteed a title shot. Even though he wishes it was the Universal title, he has a bad feeling it won't be. Sami also won his match against Jericho. Even though it was a rollup, a win's a win. The rest of the card was good too.

The main event was Kevin Owens defending the Universal title against both Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns, both men that were screwed during the Fatal-Four-Way match some weeks ago. Dean admittedly was half paying attention, until the ending sequence.

Roman hits Seth with the Superman Punch and as he's howling for the Spear, Luke and Karl rush at him and beat the crap out of him. Nia Jax joins them too at some point, the three getting Roman to the outside and just assaulting him. They then paused, ripped apart the announce table and the three Triple Powerbombed Roman through the table.

Dean smiled brightly.

Take that Roman.

At some point, Triple H appeared and beat up Seth to allow Kevin to retain the title, but Dean couldn't care less about that. All that mattered was that karma got Roman big time.

Next step, heal up and teach Roman a lesson with his own hands.

* * *

Clash of Champions card and results:

Nia Jax beats Alicia Fox

Gallows and Anderson(c) beats New Day for the Raw Tag titles

TJ Perkins(c) beats Brian Kendrick for the Cruiserweight title

Cesaro beats Sheamus, winning the best of seven series 4-3

Sami Zayn beats Chris Jericho

Charlotte(c) beats Bayley and Sasha Banks for the Raw Women's title

Rusev(c) with Lana beats Curtis Axel for the US title

-(Author note: I could not think of another babyface to put hereXD )

Kevin Owens(c) beats Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns for the Universal title


	9. Chapter 9

It's been two weeks since Clash of Champions, and Dean feels close to a comeback.

His recovery is going well. He's following the doctor's orders to a tee. He wants to get back to the ring as soon as possible, beat the shit out of Roman for doing this to him.

Speaking of him, Dean's been watching Raw to see what Roman is going to do next, planning the next step. So far, he's been very whinny, giving Seth a run for his money. He fights Seth the Raw after Clash of Champions for another chance at Kevin for Hell in a Cell. But because of Luke, Karl and Nia causing a distraction, Seth wins and becomes the number one contender. The three then beat up Roman some more, Nia laying him out with a Samoan Drop at the end of the beatdown. At the next show, they are interviewed by Michael Cole. When he asks why they attacked Roman, they simply reply that they want to leave a mark, and what better target than Roman Reigns? Also in the interview, Nia demands a shot at the US title at Hell in a Cell, stating she wants to make history by becoming the first woman to win that belt.

Over on Smackdown, the tournament has been awesome. First round was Apollo Crews versus Baron Corbin, Luke Harper versus Dolph Ziggler, John Cena versus Bray Wyatt, and AJ Styles versus Randy Orton. Baron, Luke, John and AJ all advance to the second round. Luke pulled out a win over Baron with help from Jack Swagger in a very hard hitting match and AJ, once again, beats John and enters the finals with Luke at No Mercy. Dean smiles as he remembers the phone call he and AJ had after that Smackdown:

 _Flashback_

" _Dude! You won!" Dean shouts into the phone, excited._

" _ **Haven't won the belt yet man."**_ _AJ chuckled._

" _You practically have. You'll beat Luke easy."_

" _ ***laughs* Anyway, how are you feeling?"**_

" _Getting there. If I stick to the plan, I'll be cleared in time for Survivor Series guaranteed."_

" _ **That's great! Say, I have something to ask of you."**_

" _Is this concerning me calling Luke and Karl to thank them for screwing Roman? I did as soon as Clash of Champions ended, sending my thanks for Nia too."_

" _ ***laughs* Don't worry, it's not that. I…was wondering if…you would like to hang out sometime? Maybe after I win the title."**_

" _You mean like…a date?"_

"… _ **Yes.."**_

"… _Yeah. But if I'm not mostly healed, we might have to stay at my house."_

" _ **If we're together, doesn't matter where the date is."**_

 _End of flashback_

Dean blushed at the memory. He didn't expect AJ to ask him out like that, or at all really. But he was very excited about the idea of going on a date with the future WWE Champion.

Can't wait for Sunday.

* * *

 **No Mercy: October 9, 2016**

Dean was sitting on his couch, turning on the network to watch the show. Whole thing was amazing, as always.

Everyone put on an amazing performance, there was no bad match on this card. He was happy that Dolph finally got the Miz and won the IC title, Becky retained the Women's belt against Alexa. But since Alexa's foot was on the rope and the ref didn't see it, she's going to want a rematch.

Now came time for the main event: AJ Styles versus Luke Harper for the vacant WWE championship. Dean was really excited for the match, the two are amazing competitors. With AJ's aerials and Luke's heavy hitting moves, this was sure to be something special.

And it was. The two put on an amazing main event. They were kicking out of everything, nothing could put them away. Luke was able to kick out of a Styles Clash and two Phenomenal Forearms while AJ managed to get out of two Discus Clotheslines. The ending was nothing short of memorable. Luke had AJ in his arms after catching him and went to dump him to the outside. AJ hung onto the ropes, punched Luke away and performed a third Phenomenal Forearm.

One

Two

Three

Dean's eyes widen as the bell goes off and AJ's music starts playing.

AJ did it. He's now the WWE champion. The face of Smackdown.

He beamed as AJ stood there in the middle of the ring, holding the championship above his head. Confetti rained down on him as the crowd start chanting 'You deserve it!' over and over.

What a sight.

* * *

In the morning, as Dean is waking up from his alarm, he gets a text from AJ.

[text] What's your address? Have a delivery for you.

Dean is confused, but replies anyway. Wonder what the package could be. Maybe AJ got him some care products to help with the rehab.

After breakfast, he was cleaning up when he heard the doorbell.

"Hold on!" he called as he turned the water off and dried his hands. He then made his way to the door, opening it to see who was there.

No way!

"Hey there!" AJ beamed as he waltzed into Dean's home.

Dean was stunned. AJ was here? Wasn't he supposed to be in California for the next Smackdown?

"AJ? Wha…what are you doing here?"

"Came to see you." the new champion replied. "I got permission from Shane to spend some of the day with you before leaving for the next show. I…really wanted to see you." he blushed.

"I…wanted to see you too." Dean blushed back. "Missed having you around."

Dean then showed AJ around his home before they settled on the couch in the living room to chat for a bit.

"So how's the rehab going?"

"Going great. Doctor thinks I'll be good to go for Survivor Series."

"Awesome! Daniel and Shane had a meeting about that show. The company is planning three survivor series style matches, making it a Raw versus Smackdown show. One for the men, one for the women and one for the tag teams. Daniel wanted you on the male team, but was worried you wouldn't be cleared."

"When is the show?"

"Towards the end of November I believe."

"Oh, I think I'll be cleared by then." Dean smirks.

AJ smiles, "Great." Then he pauses for a bit, as if searching through his brain for something before talking again, "Say, Raw has a show in October too right?"

"Yeah, Hell in a Cell."

"I hear they want Roman to be in the US title match for that show. Think you're up for something?"

Dean smirks, "Think a small appearance will work. Will give Karl and Luke a call and set something up."

They make small talk before noon hits and they decide to go out to lunch. Dean takes them to a small diner that he goes to a lot when home.

"They make the best burgers dude." Dean comments as he parks the car in the parking lot.

The two entered the diner and were quickly seated. Once ordered, the two made some small talk.

"So, other than wrestling, what's another hobby of yours?" AJ asked.

"I do like to hike. It…really calms me." Dean admits. "Walking through nature, seeing the sights when you climb a high trail. Truly amazing to be honest."

AJ nods, "Maybe we can take one together sometime."

Dean blushed, "I'd like that. So, what do you do to relax?"

"I like to play video games, mostly sports games and shooters."

"Seems everyone is playing those these days. I think Rusev posted a picture with him playing something called the Switch."

AJ laughed, "Yeah, it's a new console that came out some months ago. I have it too and it's amazing. After our hiking trip, I can teach you how to play some games on it."

Dean laughed, "Quite the planner are you?"

AJ just shrugs, smirking.

"Will take your word for it." Dean adds.

Their food soon arrived and as they ate, Dean just couldn't believe what was happening. He and AJ were on a date right now and AJ is planning their next one.

He's looking forward to it.

* * *

No Mercy 2016 card and results:

Ascension and Vaudevillains beat Hype Bros and American Alpha

Heath Slater and Rhyno(c) beat the Usos for the Smackdown Tag titles

Baron Corbin beat Jack Swagger

Dolph Ziggler beat the Miz(c) with Maryse for the IC title in a Title vs. Career match

Carmella beat Nikki Bella

Becky Lynch(c) beat Alexa Bliss for the Smackdown Women's title

Bray Wyatt beat Randy Orton

AJ Styles beat Luke Harper for the vacant WWE title


	10. Chapter 10

Dean was bouncing in the passenger seat as he headed for the TD Garden arena in Boston for the Hell in a Cell pay-per-view. His healing continued to progress well and he felt well enough to make an appearance at the show. Roman was fighting, he wasn't going to miss another shot to get back at him.

He looked over at his driver, the other man grinning as he drove. It surprised Dean that AJ came back two weeks after his first visit. Dean was enjoying AJ's presence the more time passed. AJ taught him how to FaceTime and they've been using that for the past few weeks every night. He looked forward to it, wore a grin on his face as he waited for the call.

"You ready?" AJ asked.

"Ask me that all the time man." Dean laughs.

"Just making sure. This will be your first appearance since the attack."

Dean nods, "I'm not really going to get physical with him, just be a distraction."

"So, what is the plan? You never did tell me."

"You'll see." Dean smirks, saying no more about the plan. He worked it out with Karl, Luke and Nia; but he wanted AJ to be surprised. No particular reason really, just wanted to.

Oh was he going to have fun tonight at Roman's expense.

* * *

 **Hell in a Cell: October 30, 2016**

Dean hid in Luke and Karl's locker room during the show, watching from the monitor in there. He was happy to see his friends retain the tag titles. He did feel bad for Sami not winning the Universal title. Damn Jericho and his stupid scarf and stupid list and stupid antics. He hopes Sami will get another shot, he deserves it.

But soon was Roman's match. It's a Fatal-Four Way with the United States Champion Rusev, Roman Reigns, Cesaro and Nia Jax.

The story with this is that Roman felt he deserved the title shot since he's denied the Universal title, Cesaro's prize for beating Sheamus in the best of seven series was a chance at the United States title, and Nia feels if she's not allowed to contend for the Women's title since she's not a Four Horsewomen then she wants a shot at a male title. Also, she has a chance at history by becoming the first woman to win the United States championship. If Charlotte and Sasha can make history, so can she. So Mick, with his back against the wall, decided on the Fatal-Four-Way match for tonight.

And lately; Nia, Luke and Karl have been helping each other out. She's always at ringside during their matches and vice versa. She helped them win the Tag belts in the first place. The three haven't revealed anything in storyline, but some fans have theorized that they formed a new stable.

The match itself was great. Nia proved she can hang with the men, overpowering the three of them from the get go. Cesaro also ran rapid at one point, starting the Uppercut Train before it was stopped by Roman's boot. Other highlights include Cesaro lifting Rusev for an Uppercut, Nia landing a Samoan Drop on Roman, Rusev Spearing Nia through the ropes, Cesaro and Roman having a war with some chairs.

During the middle of the match, Luke and Karl set their plan in motion by sneaking Dean to the gorilla position. They glanced at the monitors to see Rusev and Cesaro nowhere in sight while Roman was getting ready for a Superman Punch on Nia. Dean's music soon started and Dean strolled out to the stage as the Tag Team champions left to enter somewhere else.

Dean glared at Roman from the top of the ramp as he took in the energy from the fans. They were going crazy. Roman glared right back and yelled something that Dean couldn't really hear. He smirked as he saw the tag champions rush into the ring and beat the crap out of Roman. Nia staggered to her feet and joined in on the assault. She decked him with a clothesline before Luke and Karl pulled Roman to his feet, landing him with the Magic Killer. Nia then landed the Leg Drop for the one, two, three.

Nia Jax is your new United States champion. First woman in history to win it.

Dean smiled as he watched her celebrate with the title, Luke and Karl standing back to let her have her moment.

* * *

After the match, Dean rushed back to the parking lot and got in the runaway car. AJ laughed as he sped off.

About ten minutes into the drive, Dean gets a text from Karl, asking if he and AJ want to hang out at a bar to celebrate Nia's big win.

"Yo AJ."

"Yeah?"

"Karl's asking if we want to hang out and celebrate Nia's win tonight."

"Are you up for doing that?"

"Think I'll be okay." Dean smiles as he replies to the message.

After getting the name and directions from the car's GPS, the duo arrived at the party spot. They quickly find their friends and join them at the bar area.

"There's the new champ!" Dean called as he and AJ sat down at the bar.

"How does it feel?" AJ asks.

"Cloud nine man." Nia smiles. "It feels so unreal right now."

"First championship in the company as well as the first female competitor to win the United States championship. You've made quite a mark Nia." Luke commented.

The five hung out at the bar for a couple of hours before they decided to crash for the night. Luke offered AJ and Dean to bunk with him and Karl, not wanting them to drive this late. AJ thanked him and accepted the offer.

Dean sent a text to Shane, letting him know the plan as he and AJ followed the other three back to the hotel. Nia parted ways with them once they reached their floor, her room being on the other end of the hall from them. Luke got their door open and the men started getting ready for bed.

AJ just got out of the bathroom when he noticed Dean out on the balcony. He walked outside with him, sliding the door closed before standing next to him against the railing.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Dean sighed. "Just…wanted some air."

AJ nods. They stand in silence for a while before AJ decided to break it with an important statement.

"You know, this constant screwing each other over thing has to have an endpoint."

Dean sighs, "I sense it's coming up. I mean, I enjoy costing him match after match, but…we need an official match to settle everything between us. This…anger won't fully rest until I get my hands on him."

AJ agrees, "Survivor Series won't work since you both most likely will be in the Men's Survivor Series match. Rumble is the next best option."

"Rumble it is then. Survivor Series will be a preview." Dean chuckles. "This war between Roman and myself needs an ending. And I plan on writing it myself."

* * *

Hell in a Cell 2016 Results:

Cedric Alexander, Lince Dorado and Sin Cara beat Tony Nese, Drew Gulak and Ariya Daivari

Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson© beat Enzo and Cass for the Raw Tag Team titles

Bayley beat Dana Brooke

Kevin Owens© beat Sami Zayn for the Universal title

Seth Rollins beat Sheamus

Nia Jax beat Rusev©, Roman Reigns and Cesaro for the United States title

Brian Kendrick beat TJ Perkins© for the Cruiserweight title

Charlotte beat Sasha Banks© for the Raw Women's title in a Hell in a Cell match


	11. Chapter 11

**Few weeks later**

Dean smiled as he left his doctor's office.

He was cleared, he was finally given the okay to compete.

It was a strenuous process, the road to recovery filled with bumps and potholes. But the idea of bashing Roman's face in kept him going, pushing through all the obstacles. He didn't want the dickhead to win this war. It had only one victor, and that was himself.

He dialed Shane's number once he got in the car, waiting patiently for his boss to pick up.

" _Hello?"_

"Hey Shane, it's Dean."

" _Hey Dean! How are you feeling?"_

"Feeling pretty good. Got some news for you."

" _What's up?"_

"My doctor gave me my results back and…I got cleared."

" _That's awesome! Congrats Dean! Think a WWE doctor must look over some things but if your doctor clears you than I don't see why the company's doctor wouldn't. Now, you know Survivor Series is coming up correct?"_

"Yeah. Towards the end of November right?"

" _Yeah. The set up right now is three survivor series styles matches. One for men, one for women and one for tag teams. My sister already announced the male team for Raw: Owens, Jericho, Strowman, Rollins and Reigns."_

Dean growled when Roman was mentioned.

Course he's in the match.

" _Daniel and I haven't announced anything ourselves just yet, but we do have an idea set for our own male team. So far, we have Styles, Wyatt, Orton and…yourself."_

Dean grins. "I like the sound of that. Add Harper in there and we'll have an unstoppable team!"

" _I like that! But we'll keep you as a secret. Don't want to risk Roman trying to ruin anything."_

"Good plan. I'll stay off Smackdown in the meantime, make Roman think I'm still on the hospital bed."

" _Making your return at Survivor Series?"_

"Where else?"

They chat for a short while more before Dean ends the call the phone in AJ.

" _Hello?"_

"Hey man, it's Dean."

" _Dean! How are you doing?"_

"Pretty good. My doctor just cleared me and I spoke to Shane about my return."

" _That's great! So, what's the plan?"_

"I'll be in the male survivor series team, but won't be announced until the match itself. Keeping everything a surprise."

" _Raw won't know what hit them. Did Shane tell you who's on the Raw team?"_

"Yeah." Dean groans. "The Samoan Dickhead is on the team."

" _He got it for taking you out, Steph was impressed."_

"Course she was. I'm ready to get my revenge on that Samoan Dickhead."

" _Just keep it below murder. Don't wait to bail you out of jail."_

"No promises."

* * *

 **Raw: November 14, 2017**

Dean watched the last segment of the show from his home. Sure he's cleared, but he didn't want to hint that to the fanbase by showing up at the Smackdown house shows. He didn't want ANY chance of Roman finding out he's cleared. And the fans don't do a good job of keeping rumors to themselves.

Daniel and Shane were in the ring with Steph and Mick for a promo. Steph was gloating about her team winning. Dean mostly tuned her out, as does the audience any time she talks. The Raw team then comes out while she goes on some more: The Universal champion Kevin Owens, his best friend Chris Jericho, Braun Strowman, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns.

Daniel and Shane do gloating of their own as the other men join the ring, stating their team will win since everyone gets along, unlike hers.

That's when the Smackdown team arrives: The World champion AJ Styles, Bray Wyatt, Randy Orton and Luke Harper.

Both teams are now in the ring, both general managers and commissioners have left to avoid getting involved in the inevitable fight.

The nine men just stare at each other, until Bray breaks the silence when he starts laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kevin asks.

"You." Bray replied simply. "You five…pretend to be bonded. But your egos will soon be your undoing."

"You and your poetry crap Wyatt." Roman spat. "Bonds don't make a team. It's the combined strength. Bonds make people weak."

"Look who turns to poetry." Bray snickers.

"Says the pot to the kettle." Randy smirks.

"Shut your mouth you overgrown snake!" Seth pipped in.

"Oh, the little one speaks." Randy laughs. "Almost forgot you had a voice. Since you're but a ghost anymore at this point since your Daddy turned on you."

"That's because I make the better champion." Kevin smirks.

"Please." AJ groans. "You're one of the worst champions in that belt's short lifespan. Finn did a better job in the twenty-four hours he had it than what you've done with it."

"Hey!" Chris shouts as he takes out the clipboard and pen. The crowd is going nuts, they know what's coming. "You know what happens when you insult my best friend? Huh? You know what happens?"

AJ rolls his eyes in annoyance. "Really? We're doing this now? What are you, twelve?"

Chris's eyes widened as Kevin gives the look like 'oh shit'.

"Know what _Styles_? YOU JUST MADE THE LIST!"

The crowd roars as Chris write AJ's name on the clipboard titled _The List of Jericho_. AJ pretended to look offended, all wide eyed with a hand on his heart.

"Oh, such a wound Jericho." AJ said. "Yup, right in the heart."

"Drama queen." Kevin mumbled.

"Hey, proves I'm a good actor." He then glares at Roman, "You're a pretty good one too with the shit you've pulled lately."

"What?" Roman smirks. "Upset I was able to take out the little brat? I practically cured this business of a deadly poison. That man did not deserve to be champion, he didn't deserve to take my spotlight away from me."

"Sure, a man who scratched and clawed his way through betrayal and screw jobs doesn't deserve to be champion. Yet you're the perfect model, right? A man who's had it three times all because you're being groomed as the next major star. God forbid someone else be champion, who the fans can actually relate to."

"The hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Means the fans don't like people who are handed countless title shots and are always the center of a show. They're tired of your shit Reigns. The sooner that idea hits you and that Dean's a better performer the better. YOU'RE the poison in this business Reigns, not Dean."

Roman just growled at AJ. "I am royalty! I deserve as many title matches as I please! I deserve to be the main event of every show because of my lineage! No one can hold a candle to me in this ring!"

Randy pretends to cough, mumbling the names Becky Lynch and Charlotte.

Roman heard him and glared. "Can it you!"

"Was just a cough Roman. No need to get angry."

Roman scoffed before continuing his tirade, "I ended Dean's career. That poison is gone. I cured this company and I deserve some respect!"

Before anything else could be said, 'Celtic Invasion' starts playing, much to everyone's shock. Out comes The Smackdown Women's champion Becky Lynch, just charging towards the ring. Everyone around was confused as to why she was out here. Dean was too. What is she thinking? What is her plan?

One thing everything does know, is that she's heading right for Roman Reigns.

She quickly slid into the ring, marched right up to the Samoan and clocked him right in the jaw. This started the fight as everyone started swinging at each other: Becky continues assaulting Roman, Luke targets Chris, Bray and Randy takes swings at Seth while Braun tries assisting and AJ goes after Kevin. Chaos all over the ring as well as the outside.

Randy, Bray, and Luke were able to neutralize Braun on the outside by making him crash into the barricade near the time keeper's area. They returned to the ring just in time for AJ to hit Kevin with the Styles Clash. Bray and Randy then got Seth with the Sister Abigail/RKO combo. Luke knocks out Chris with the Discus Clothesline.

Which just leaves Roman Reigns all alone.

Becky was attacking wildly, channeling her inner Dean as some fans would say. She manages to get Roman in the Dis-Arm-Her for a short while, but Roman gets to his feet and attempts to slam her to the canvas. But Bray saves Becky as Luke kicks Roman in the midsection. As Roman's turning around, AJ lands the Phenomenal Forearm.

"That was for Dean!" AJ shouts as the ending logo appears at the lower right of the TV screen.

Dean grins, "They should end Raw like that more often."


End file.
